Miracles Can Happen
by Lauren10
Summary: Landon know's Jamie's secret and her will do anything to save her, even if it means dying himself.( microsoft word iz up and running once again!) go 2 my site... http://www.angelfire.com/sc3/awalktoremember
1. Chapter #1

Miracles Can Happen: Chapter #1  
  
  
  
This story starts up from when Jamie first tells Landon that she's sick…Also, things are not going to go the way they did in the movie or the book, remember this is what I want to happen.  
  
I had to tell Landon now. He had to know sooner or later, and sooner was better than later. Eventually I just came out with it.  
  
"Landon, I'm sick."  
  
"Well I'll take you home…."  
  
"No, no, Landon! I'm sick. I have leukemia."  
  
"No, you're eighteen, you're…you're perfect."  
  
All I could do was shake my head and say, "I've known for two years, and I've stopped responding to treatments."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
He looked so furious, yet upset and worried all at the same time.  
  
"The doctor said I should keep living a normal life the best that I could. I didn't want anyone to be weird around me."  
  
"Even me?"  
  
"Especially you! I was getting along with everything just fine and then you happened! I do not need a reason to be angry with God."  
  
After that had been said, I turned around and ran the other way. I couldn't face him. He wouldn't want to be with me after this. Apparently I was wrong.  
  
"Jamie, wait!" he yelled after me. I kept running, but I suddenly got very tired and had to slow down. This gave him time to catch up with me.  
  
"Jamie, look at me!" he said. I looked, tears in my eyes. "Jamie, I love you. I will never leave you if that's what you're thinking. I don't care what the circumstance, I will never ever leave." After hearing that I totally broke down in tears. I leaned against Landon for support, and he held me close, though not tightly for fear that he might hurt me. 'He'll never leave' I thought to myself. 'He'll never leave.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
After Jamie told me, I was a wreck. But I knew that I had to be strong. This was not only for myself, just especially for Jamie. I would stay true to my word, and I would never leave her. No, I was going to find a cure for her. I didn't care if it took me night and day for the next two weeks, I would find a cure before it was too late. I was going to be a doctor when I graduated anyway, so this would just be one step closer. I did drive Jamie home after she had stopped crying so hard, but half way there I stopped the care on the side of the road and begun to cry too. We held each other for so long and just wept and wept and wept. When we did finally reach her house, I walked her to the door. But as soon as Hegbert opened the door we started crying again. By then Hegbert must have realized that the secret was out. When I left Jamie and her father alone and went home to tell my mother, she cried too. But when I finally went to bed that night, I had stopped crying. I knew that I had to help save the one and only love in my life, even if it meant dying myself. 


	2. Chapter #2

Miracles Can Happen: Chapter #2  
  
  
  
I was still in shock from the night before, I mean, I'd actually told Landon. It was morning now, around 10:00. I decided that I had to see Landon, so I called him and asked him to meet me at the cemetery where we had then night I told him my number 1.  
  
When I got there, Landon was already there and waiting anxiously. When he heard me approaching he turned around and walked over to me.  
  
"Did you want to talk to me about something?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't help myself, I just moved closer to him and kissed him. At first it wasn't a very passionate kiss, but as we kept on kissing, it turned into one. I didn't care if we were moving to fast, I just knew that we were meant to be together for always and that I couldn't, no, I wouldn't stop for anything in the world. Our lips still locked, we wrapped our arms around each other. Then he leaned me against a tree and begun to kiss me even deeper. Suddenly, and without warning, he stopped and moved a few feet away. I couldn't say anything for a little while because I had to catch my breath, and I think he did too. I was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Why did you stop?" I asked.  
  
"We can't do that," he said, "Sometime we might go to far. I can't let that happen, especially in your condition."  
  
"My condition," I said, "doesn't matter to me. The only thing that matters is that you're here and so am I. The only thing that I want in the world is to be able to spend the rest of my life with you. To have your children, to have you come home from work every day and for us to sit down together and I'll ask how your day went. That's all I want."  
  
"Jamie, that's all I want too, and you know that. I love you more than anything in this world, and I promise, I won't let you die."  
  
"Landon, you can't prevent…"  
  
"I can and I will! You aren't meant to die this young. I swear you won't die. I don't care if I kill myself in the process but I won't let you die!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He loved m so much that he would give hi own life for me. No…no, he can't…  
  
"No!" I cried. "You can't die for me! I couldn't live with myself if anything ever, ever, ever…" I couldn't finish. I was too upset to finish.  
  
"Jamie, I swear, if I can help it, neither of us will die," he said.  
  
"How do you plan on stopping my death? You can't prevent death when it's so close, Landon."  
  
"I'll do everything that I can, I swear it."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
I swore to Jamie that I wouldn't let her die, and I was going to live up to what I said. Later that night, I dropped her back off at her house so I could get straight to work. The first place I figured I should go was my fathers.  
  
"Landon? What on earth are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"My girlfriend, Jamie, she's got cancer, and I'm going to help cure her. I just need a little help myself."  
  
"Landon, you can't just make this go away. People have tried for years to cure cancer and they haven't found a suitable treatment yet. You can't just snap you're fingers and find the right medicine."  
  
"Then what do you suggest I do? Let her die?"  
  
"I suggest that you pray. Pray for a miracle. Miracles can happen, you know. Maybe you are just the person to cure Jamie, but not with medicine. With love and prayer and support."  
  
After leaving my fathers I realized that he was right. I should pray, and be there for Jamie whenever she needed me, or even when she didn't. With that said and done, I went to the church…  
  
"God, please don't let Jamie die, please. She's such a good person. She deserves life. I will do anything to save her. I love her."  
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared to me, and I heard a voice.  
  
"You say you will do anything," the voice said, "but are you sure of that? You must prove your love."  
  
"God?" I asked. "Lord, I will do anything. I would…I would even trade my life to save hers. I swear that I would, in a heartbeat I would take my own life to spare hers."  
  
"Are you sure of this?" the voice asked. "You would go that far? This is truly the test of love, my son. The choice may not be easy, but I may spare her. This was truly a test, Landon. Have you learned? Are you wiling to make a sacrifice as my child, Jesus, did for the world and all the beings in it?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Then let it be."  
  
As miraculously as the light had come, it vanished. Then I finally realized…I was the one that was to die. Jamie would live, but I would die. I had to tell her. But the question was…1. Will she believe me? and 2. Will she understand? 


	3. Chapter #3

I was just sitting at my house reading, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up from my book, "To Kill A Mockingbird", and answered the door. I smiled when I saw who it was.  
  
"Landon!" I said happily. But he didn't look so happy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Jamie, can I come in and sit down?"  
  
"Well, my fathers not home, but we can sit on the…"  
  
"Please, Jamie, no porch, please let me come in. I have to tell you something, and I'm not sure if I want people watching us while we talk this time."  
  
"Um, I suppose you can come in, but you can't stay long if we're inside."  
  
He walked in, and we both sat down on the couch. He looked as though he was thinking through what he was about to tell me. Finally, he spoke…  
  
"Jamie, I went to the church, and I prayed."  
  
"That's wonderful!"  
  
"But no, that's not all. I asked God for something, and I think he gave it to me. Basically, we struck a bargain."  
  
"Landon, you're not making any sense."  
  
"I saw him. I saw God, and I talked to him. You of all people should know that he can appear to people if he wants, and you of all people should believe me."  
  
"I believe you. Because I've…I've talked with him, too."  
  
"You-you have?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"At least you don't think I'm crazy. But there is more. About the 'bargain', it has to do with us. Jamie…you're not going to die."  
  
"I'm not?!"  
  
"No, but I am."  
  
(sry this fic iz so short, but I didn't have a lot of time, which is why this time I only wrote in Jamie's POV, not Jamie's and Landon's like I normally do!) 


End file.
